Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Charlotte's Web
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Charlotte's Web (1973) is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Paramount Pictures crossover film. Plot When farmer John Arable decides to "do away with" the runt of a litter of pig, his daughter Fern intervenes, telling him that it is absurd to kill it just because it is smaller than the others. John decides to spares the piglet and let Fern raise it as a pet. Fern nurtures it lovingly, naming it Wilbur. Six weeks later, Wilbur, due to being a spring pig, has matured, and John tells Fern that Wilbur has to be sold (his siblings were already sold). Fern sadly says good-bye as Wilbur is sold down the street to her uncle, Homer Zuckerman. At the farm, a goose coaxes a sullen Wilbur to speak his first words. Although delighted at this new ability, Wilbur still yearns for companionship. He attempts to get the goose to play with him, but she declines on the condition that she has to hatch her goslings. Wilbur also tries asking a rat named Templeton to play with him, but Templeton's only interests are spying, hiding, and eating. Wilbur then wants to play with a lamb, but the lamb's father says sheep do not play with pigs because it is only a matter of time before they are turned into smoked bacon and ham. Horrified at this depressing discovery, Wilbur reduces himself to tears until a mysterious voice tells him to "chin up", and wait until morning to reveal herself to him. The following morning, the voice reveals herself to be an araneus cavaticus named Charlotte living on a web overlooking Wilbur's enclosure. Charlotte tells Wilbur that she will come up with a plan guaranteed to spare his life. Later, the goose gives birth to seven goslings, one of which, named Jeffrey, befriends Wilbur. Eventually, Charlotte reveals her plan to "pay a trick on Zuckerman", and consoles Wilbur to sleep. The next morning, Zuckerman's farm assistant Lurvy sees the words, SOME PIG, spun within Charlotte's web. The incident attracts publicity among Zuckerman's neighbors who deem the praise to be amiracle. The publicity eventually dies down, and Charlotte requests the barn animals to devise a new word to spin within her cobweb. After several suggestions, the goose suggests the phrase, TERRIFIC! TERRIFIC! TERRIFIC!, though Charlotte decides to shorten it to one TERRIFIC. The incident becomes another media sensation, though Zuckerman still desires to slaughter Wilbur. For the next message, Charlotte then employs Templeton to pull a word from a magazine clipping for inspiration, in which Templeton returns the word, RADIANT, ripped from a soap box to spin within her cobweb. Following this, Zuckerman decides to enter Wilbur into the county fair for the summer. Charlotte reluctantly decides to accompany Wilbur, though Templeton at first has no interest in going until the goose tells him about all the food there. After one night at the fair, Charlotte sends Templeton on another errand to gather another word for her next message, in which Templeton returns with the word, HUMBLE. The next morning, Wilbur awakens to find Charlotte has spun an egg sac containing her unborn offspring, and the following afternoon, the word, HUMBLE, is spun. However, Fern's brother Avery discovers another pig named Uncle has won first place, though the county fair staff decides to hold a celebration in honor of Zuckerman's miraculous pig, and rewards Zuckerman $25 and a gold medal. Zuckerman then announces that he will allow Wilbur to "live to a ripe old age". Exhausted from laying eggs and writing words, Charlotte tells Wilbur and she will remain at the fair to die. Not willing to let her children be abandoned, retrieve Charlotte's egg sac to take back to the farm just before Charlotte dies. Once they return to Zuckerman's farm, Wilbur and guard Charlotte's egg sac until and through the winter. The next spring, Charlotte's 514 children are hatched, but leave the farm causing Wilbur to become saddened to the point of wanting to run away. Just as Wilbur is about to do so, the ram points out that three runty spiderlings did not fly away. Pleased at finding new friends, Wilbur names the spiderlings Joy, Nellie, and Aranea. But as much as Wilbur and our heroes love them, they will never replace the memory of Charlotte. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * This film uses the original 1973 animated version of Charlotte's Web, not the 2006 live-action version of the story. * Wilbur is revealed to be Piglet's cousin in this film. Music score * ????? - ????? (when everyone mourns over Charlotte) Scenes * Opening/life on a harm/Fern saves the runt/"There Must Be Something More"/Henry Fussy/Wilbur grows up * Life at the Zuckermann's/"I Can Talk"/Wilbur meets our heroes/Discovering Wilbur's dark future * "Chin Up"/Meeting Charlotte * The eggs hatch!/"We've Got Lots In Common" * Henry tries to catch Charlotte/"Deep in the Dark" * "Some Pig"/news spreads * New word/"Terrific" * Searching for a new word * "Radiant"/"Mother Earth Father Time" * Preparing for the Fair/"A Veritable Smorgasboard" * Getting Wilbur into the crate/Arriving at the Fair * "There Must Be Something More" Reprise/Uncle the Pig * Fun at the fair/A new word/"A Veritable Smorgasboard" Reprise * The Next morning/Charlotte's egg sac/Templeton returns * "Humble"/At the stand/"Zuckermann's Famous Pig" * Charlotte passes away * Returning to the farm/Winter time/Spring time/Birth of Charlotte's daughters/Ending Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Paramount Pictures crossovers